Date!!! Miku~ (Short story)
Prequel "Phew. That was close." said Shido, after escaping the crowd of angry male students. Shido then took in a deep breath, and proceeded to walk to Miku's apartment. When the apartment is in his sight, Miku's waiting for him already.... "You're slow, my darling~" "eh? Miku?!" "Now now, let's go on a date, my darling~!" "Eh?!" Miku then grabs the still confused Shido, and they ran off to somewhere for fun. Meanwhile... "Where's Shido? Shido is missing!" Tohka asked one of the classmates, but got no replies. On the other hand, Origami started to pack her things up. Seeing that, Tohka decided to ask her. "Oi. Tobiichi Origami, do you know where's Shido?" "Shall I do a full report on his actions today?" "No-" "This morning, 7:45 am, he was at the entrance with Miku Izayoi, who kissed him and told him something. It most likely would be inviting him to her place." said Origami, in a robotic tone. "Eh? we must go there at once!" said a shocked Tohka. "I will not follow orders from a baka who is interfering my relationship with him. Besides, I'm busy today." said Origami, who then immediately left the classroom. Shido, who is still confused, is pulled to a shopping mall by an excited Miku. They ran to a karaoke center, then entered one of the rooms after Miku paid the fees. "Wait for me, my darling~" after saying that, Miku quickly left the room, leaving Shido alone. 5 minutes later, "Tada~! how do I look, my darling~?" said Miku, who was in a maid costume. Shido quickly blushes. "Err...Miku, y-you look nice in these clothes.." said Shido, who was hiding his face away from Miku. It made look like an idiot, but it did manage to make Miku laugh. Miku kept on singing songs, which made Shido watch in awe. While listening to Miku's singing, Shido grabbed some drinks and began drinking it, but then spilled some on the floor by accident. He immediately grabbed tissues to wipe the mess, Miku noticed and tried to help Shido, then it happened. Miku stepped on the spill by accident and lost balance, she fell onto Shido like a broken puppet doll. The result was Shido lying on the ground with Miku's head stick close to his chest. Miku then immediately stood up and her face turned into a red giant ball. "M-my darling...should...we..um...kiss?" the blushing Shido is now shocked. Unable to react, Miku quickly kissed him. "I love you the most, my darling~" said a happy Miku, who continued lying on Shido. Meanwhile, a worried Tohka hugged her bread-shape pillow. "where are you, Shido..." said Tohka in a mumble. Miku, still wearing her maid outfit, grabbed Shido and ran off into a clothes store. What I can say is, Shido's wallet is emptied like a drained pool. After leaving the clothes shop with a bankrupted Shido, Miku pointed at a restaurant, and the couple went in. Outside the restaurant, Origami stays hidden and continues her stalking to figure out what Miku's up to. Without hesitation, she ran into the restaurant. "Darling, what should we eat?" said a cheerful Miku. "Er...Miku, I don't have much left in my wallet..." "Don't worry, the crew of Fraxinus gave me this." then she took out a black card. Is that the same card that Tohka pulled out before? Shido thought. "BBut, we still have to pay for it.." Shido said. "Still, I got cash, darling~" Dawn. Shido and Miku walked back to Miku's apartment. On their way, Miku seemingly reluctantly asked Shido a question. At last, they arrived. Besides saying bye to each other, Miku kissed Shido on the lips. Shido quickly blushed, and his face look really idiotic and cute, as noted by Miku. In the end, Shido came home late. And what he got is a pillow in his face from Kotori. "Onii-chan! where have you been?!" Before saying anything, Tohka appeared behind him. "Shido!!" "Shido..Shido..Shido!" she then proceeds to hug him. Watching in the dark outside Shido's house is an irritated Origami. Seeing that it's late, Origami disappeared from the shadows. "Hey, what about our dinner?" said Tohka and Kotori simultaneously. "Er....", then Shido was punished to fetch dinner from a fast food shop for both of them. While he was on his way, he remembered what Miku said earlier... And thus, Shido's seemingly normal, yet strangely chaotic days resumed. Written by Kuro-kun. Author's notes Yush! completed ;) Dun worry, there's a continuation of the story coming out soon :) Now. I really have to admit that I never planned on continuing the story until the edit. nvm. stay tuned for more :) Sequel Category:Fan fiction